The Joker (DC Extended Universe)
The Joker is the archenemy of Batman. Biography ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' When discussing Gotham City with Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne said "We just have a bad history with freaks dressed like clowns" in a clear allusion to the Joker. ''Suicide Squad ''To be added Character traits To be added Relationships *Harley Quinn - Ex-Girlfriend. *Batman - Archenemy. *Jonny Frost - Ally and right-hand man. *Monster T - Ally and victim. *Jason Todd - Victim. *Amanda Waller - Enemy. *Deadshot - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *DC Extended Universe (3 films) **''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' (Referenced only) **''Suicide Squad'' (First appearance) - Jared Leto **''Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn)'' (Mentioned only) Behind the scenes *Ryan Gosling was the first choice to play The Joker. *Jared Leto stayed in character between shooting scenes and sent his co-stars bizarre gifts, like a rat with a love letter for Margot Robbie and bullets for Will Smith. *Jared Leto took inspiration from the Batman comic "Arkham Asylum: A Serious House on Serious Earth," which portrayed The Joker as a transcendent, unsettling, and seductive person. He also cites gospel music, shamans, and Mexican cartels as an influence on the character. *Jared Leto said the role of the Joker was "The role of a lifetime". *The Joker appears in animated form in Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn)'s prologue which details Harley's life and separation from him while a scene of Jared Leto from Suicide Squad is used in a flashback sequence. In addition, an uncredited body double portrays the character from the back in a similar flashback scene in which Harley and Joker tattoo a man's face. This was done in this way since Jared Leto could not repeat the role due to scheduling conflicts. Trivia To be added Gallery ''Suicide Squad'' Harleen Quinzel and the Joker.jpg Suicide Squad 30.png Suicide Squad 02.png Suicide Squad - Entertainment Weekly - 1.jpg Suicide Squad - Entertainment Weekly - 3.jpg Suicide squad jared leto 3.jpg Joker - July 29 2016.jpg Joker 2 - July 29 2016.jpg Joker and Harley Quinn - July 30 2016.jpg Joker - July 31 2016.png Suicide Squad - Joker & Harley Quinn - August 27 2016 - 1.jpg Suicide Squad - Joker and Harley Quinn - August 27 2016 - 2.png Promotion and Filming Jared Leto The Joker.jpg The_Joker_Empire.jpg The Joker Empire Cover.jpg Suicide Squad filming 17.jpg Suicide Squad filming 15.jpg Suicide Squad filming 16.jpg Suicide Squad Teaser Poster.jpg Suicide Squad Character Poster 01.jpg Textless Suicide Squad Teaser Poster.jpg Suicide-Squad-EW-July-2016-0.jpeg 2016-07-20 12 59 30 1200 1600 81 s.jpg FP4329-SUICIDE-SQUAD-joker-&-harley-quinn.jpg Joker - B-Roll.png Empire-Suicide-Squad-newsstand-cover,-The-Joker.jpg Joker - July 25 2016.jpg HT Joker 1.jpg HT Joker 2.jpg HT Joker 3.jpg HT Joker 4.jpg HT Joker 5.jpg Suicide Squad - Mondo Poster - August 4 2016.jpeg Suicide Squad - Official Pics - 1.jpeg Suicide Squad - Official Pics - 2.jpeg Suicide Squad - Official Pics - 6.jpeg Suicide Squad - Official Pics - 7.jpeg Suicide Squad - Official Pics - 11.jpeg Suicide Squad - Official Pics - 12.jpeg Suicide Squad - Joker and Harley Quinn - August 26 2016 - 1.jpeg Suicide Squad - Joker - October 14 2016 - Set - 1.jpg See Also *The Joker Category:DC Extended Universe Characters Category:Batman Characters Category:Villains Category:Suicide Squad (film) Characters